Falling Hard
by kella love
Summary: Beck has a crush on a certain brunette in H.A who doesn't even know his name, until they both get introduced in Sikowitz class. The summary is bad the story is way better. My first fan fiction, please review
1. Chapter 1

FALLING HARD

CHAPTER 1

Beck Oliver was really confused about his feelings for a certain brunette and decided to call his best friend Andre Harris.

"Andre?"

"What's up man?"

"Could you please come over?"

Hearing the desperation in his friend's voice through the phone, Andre knew that Beck was having girl troubles.

Within less than 10 minutes, Andre knocked on the door of his friend's RV.

"Who's she man?" He asked a very confused Beck.

"What?" Beck answered looking a little bit lost

"The chick you're crushing on?"

"What do you mean? I'm not crushing on anyone"

"Are you sure because your place is a mess, you look like crap and you're on the verge of breaking down, if I have to say so myself, I think you got it real bad." "So that brings me to my question, who is she?"

Beck was shocked on how well Andre knew him but he wasn't surprised because they have been best friends since kindergarten.

"Well?" Andre asked still waiting for a reply from Beck.

"Tor….." Beck muttered under his breathe

"What was that?" Andre asked not getting what Beck had just said.

"I said Tori" Beck replied more loudly

"Wait do you mean Tori Vega?"

Beck nodded

"You mean smoking hot Tori Vega, the hottest, most beautiful and most talented girl in H.A?" Andre asked not believing what Beck told him.

"I'm pretty sure I told you that" Beck answered slightly annoyed

"Come on Beck, you can't be serious"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Tori Vega is every dude's fantasy"

"So?"

"I mean she's dating Ryder Daniels"

"Don't you think I know that"

"Come on Beck, I mean look at you"

"What's wrong with me?"

Andre began laughing at Beck's insecurity

"Nothing's wrong with you dude, what I meant was that your every teenage girl's dream guy, so why don't you just walk up to Tori and ask her out, what's stopping you man?

"She's got a boyfriend"

"So?"

"I can't ask a girl with a boyfriend out"

"Then just try being her friend first then you'll be able to find out if she likes you too"

"Alright Dre, I hope this works"

"It will trust me"

After that, Andre left leaving Beck deep in thoughts.

At first, Andre's idea seemed really reasonable to Beck and the more he thought about it, the more he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Monday morning came too quickly for Beck. The previous night, he had decided that he would begin to execute his plan the following morning and he began to feel nervous. He quickly got prepared for school and hopped into his brand new convertible which he had gotten from his parents as an early birthday present. The drive to school was really short and as soon as he packed his car, he picked up his backpack and walked into the school. He was talking to Andre by his locker when Tori walked in. He forgot what he was saying and turned to stare at her. She wore a blue jean shorts that exposed her long, smooth and well shaped legs, she also wore a white tank top with white sneakers. She appeared to be discussing with her best friends Jade West and Cat Valentine. The three of them were different in some ways, Jade is a Gothic Girl, Cat's bipolar while Tori's down to earth but they were so perfect together.

Beck's P.O.V

I was still looking at her when I noticed her boyfriend Ryder walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, she giggled and turned to face him and planted a long passionate kiss on his lips I felt jealous seeing him kissing her.

"Ahmmm" Andre cleared his throat loudly hoping to get my attention

"Dude are you there?" He asked as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah"

"Okay, let's get to class"

I attended my first class with Sikowitz. I was discussing with my friend Robbie Shapiro when Sikowitz walked in with a coconut in one hand and his bag in the other. He quickly got on the stage and held up his hand bringing silence to the room.

"Well today, I am happy to inform you that we will be having some new members in this class"

At that moment, Tori, Jade and Cat walked into the class

"There they are, Cat take the sit by Robbie, Jade sit by Andre and Tori go sit by Beck"

All three of us stood up so the girls could identify us. When Tori sat by me, I felt a little tickle in my stomach.

"Hey"

I turned and saw Tori smiling at me

"Hey, I'm Beck"

"I'm Tori"

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah you too"

She then turned her attention towards Sikowitz while I was deep in thoughts. After about what seemed like an hour, the bell rang. I quickly got up and walked out trying to hide the fact that I was sweating profusely. I ran into the restroom and poured water on my face. When I felt better, I walked into the Asphalt café. Not looking at where I was going, I bumped into Tori accidentally spilling her coffee on my shirt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" She told me while trying to wipe out the coffee stain from my shirt

"It's okay, it's my fault anyway, I wasn't looking at where I was going"

"Tori come on Ryder's waiting by the car with Cat, Steven and Danny" Someone yelled, I turned around and saw Jade standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm coming Jade, I'll just meet you there"

After that, Jade left leaving Tori and I alone once more.

"Again I'm truly sorry, please send me your dry cleaning bill I'll be happy to take care of it"

"Tori, really it's alright"

"Ok, see you tomorrow Beck"

"Bye Tori"

With that, she left.

Tori's P.O.V

I walked into the parking lot with Beck on my mind. For some reason, I was drawn to him, I mean which girl wouldn't be drawn to him. He's laid back, handsome and had a killer smile. I was deep in thoughts and I didn't notice had Ryder sneak behind me and wrap his arms around me. I turned and smiled at him before he grabbed my lips with his own.

"Ewww, guys get a room"

I turned and saw Jade with a disgusted look on her face while Cat kept giggling behind her. I smiled and got into my car and drove home. After dinner I got an e-mail from Sikowitz reminding me that I had auditions by 9am tomorrow. I was so tired of the long day that I had that after taking a shower and putting on my pyjamas, I collapsed on the bed with a certain boy on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to write this in the first and second chapter but here it is….**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY**

CHAPTER 3

Tori's P.O.V

I walked into the school the next day and saw Jade and Cat waiting for me by my locker with a worried look on their faces.

"Hey guys" I said when I approached them.

"Hey Vega come with us now" Jade said getting straight to the point, typical Jade.

"Wait just a moment, I want to….ah ah" I was interrupted when Jade dragged me towards a corner.

"Jade what the hell?"

"Look" She said pointing behind me.

"What…" I held my mouth when I saw Ryder making out with some girl.

"Omg I gotta go" with that I towards the main door of school ignoring the calls of my friend.

I wasn't watching where I was running to when I bumped into someone. When I looked up I realized that it was Beck. I quickly ran out of the school and drove home. When I got home, I was lucky that nobody was home, I quickly ran upstairs to my room and I was about to lock the door when I heard the bell ring.

Beck's P.O.V

When Tori bumped into me with tears in her eyes, I tried asking her what the problem was but she ran out of the school before I opened my mouth. I quickly followed her in my car and parked opposite her house. I rang her bell and waited for about ten minutes before she answered the door. Her eyes were red and they were filled with tears.

"Tori, what's the problem?" I asked her but she kept crying so I pulled her into a hug and I let her cry into my shirt. We sat on her couch while she cried, after ten minutes she began to calm down. When she finally stopped crying, she excused herself to go and freshen up.

"Thanks Beck" She said as she came back.

"For what?"

"For being here with me"

"No problem" I told her while making myself comfortable on her couch. There was a brief silence between us before she decided to break it.

"So…?" She said awkwardly

"So, why were you crying?" I asked her while sitting up to face her.

"Ryder"

"What did he do?"

"He cheated on me"

"What? I mean…" I was interrupted when the bell rang. She got up and froze when she answered the door.

Tori's P.O.V

I answered the door and the person standing there brought tears into my eyes.

"Ryder?" Was all I could say.

**Chapter 3 is done, i really appreciate all the reviews i've gotten so far, if you have any suggestions for this story, please PM me. Chapter 4 may be ready tomorrow. Thanks. Kella**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY

CHAPTER 4

Ryder's P.O.V

I walked into the school thinking of how I would break up with Katie my second girlfriend. I've been dating her for about three weeks now. I know I'm dating Tori and I love her that is why I want to end it with Katie. I sound like a jerk for cheating on Tori and I don't even know why I did it, I mean Tori is very sweet and she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.

I walk to Katie's locker and before I could talk to her, she grabbed me and pressed her lips on mine. I don't know what came over me but I began to kiss her but I stopped when I heard Cat and Jade calling Tori's name and I knew she had seen me. I tried to follow her but I was stopped by Jade.

"Where do you think you're going mister" She asked while blocking my way

"Jade please, I need to speak with Tori" I said trying to get around her but she blocked my path again.

"Please Jade" I pleaded but she refused

"She'll let you go unless you tell us who that girl is to you" I turned around and I saw Cat leaning on the wall.

I inhaled a deep breath and spoke up.

"Her name is Katie Garcia, I met her last month when I went to New York. She transferred to H.A three weeks ago that's when I started…." I mumbled the rest under my breathe and looked down at my feet because I was scared of Jade's reaction.

"What was that?" Jade asked and I could tell from the tune of her voice that she was becoming angry.

"That's when I started dating her" I said louder this time and I quickly regretted it because a group of people stopped what they were doing to stare.

"You mean you have been cheating on Tori for three weeks now" She shouted loudly this time.

"Yeah, but I was about to break up with Katie" I told her while looking into her eyes.

"I can't believe you Ryder, I mean Tori loves you and you just overlook that and cheat on her" I was surprised because Cat just shouted at me.

"Look I'm sorry ok, can I go and speak to Tori now?" I asked Jade.

"I don't think….." But she was interrupted by Cat.

"Let him go Jade"

"Alright, well bye" I ran into my car and drove to Tori's house as fast as I could.

I rang her bell and when she answered her eyes were red and tears formed in her eyes. My heart broke when I realized that I was the one who caused her tears.

"Ryder" That was all she could say.

That's chapter 4. Please I'm a little short of ideas for chapter 5 so if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to PM me. Please Review.

Kella


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tori's P.O.V

I allowed Ryder to enter my house and as he was about to talk, I received a text message from Jade. She explained how Ryder had been cheating on me for three weeks now and how he wanted to break up with the other girl just to be with me. After reading the text, I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Three weeks" I said quietly while looking at Ryder.

"Tori I…" He tried to explain

"You've been cheating on me for three weeks" I said quickly interrupting him.

"Tori, please let me explain"

"Explain what exactly Ryder? I mean I thought you love me" I said raising my voice a little bit.

"I do love you Tori, I'm sorry"

"Really? Because if you love me like you say, you wouldn't have cheated on me" I said while my voice broke. I couldn't hold the tears anymore and I let them out.

"Tori, please give me one last chance"

"I can't"

"Please, I'm sorry"

I looked into his eyes and I knew that he was being sincere.

"Is it over between you two?" I asked him

"No but I'm going to break up with her today"

"I love you Ryder but I don't think I can trust you anymore"

"Tori please, all I'm asking for is for one more chance"

"I need to think about it"

He was about to say something when a very furious Trina entered the house. She walked straight to Ryder and punched his chest which made him fall.

"That's what you get for cheating on my baby sister jerk" She yelled as she went upstairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked him while I helped him up.

"Yeah, I think I'll be"

"I think you should leave before she comes back" I turned around and saw Beck standing there.

"Gosh Beck I forgot you where still here" I told him while I ran my hand through my hair

"And who are you?" Ryder asked Beck with an angry tune. I knew that he was getting jealous because I was with a guy he didn't know.

"Beck Oliver" Beck replied calmly.

"So, you've been cheating on me too with that guy" Ryder shouted at me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"What are you talking about? He's just my friend" I replied angry that Ryder had just accused me of cheating on him.

"Yeah sure he is" He said sarcastically.

"What's your problem exactly? I mean you cheat on me then you accuse me of cheating on you" I said while raising my voice.

"Hey guys just calm down" Beck said

"Stay out of this" Ryder shouted

"What's your problem dude?" Beck asked Ryder

"What?"

"Just calm down" Beck repeated

But that made Ryder more angry, before I could say anything, Ryder punched Beck in the nose which caused him to fall.

"Beck" I screamed as I ran to his aid

"Ryder what the hell?"

"Tori, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.

"Just go, I'll talk to you later" After that he left while I attended to Beck.

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY**

**CHAPTER 6**

Tori's P.O.V

I walked into the school on Tuesday and it seemed that the news about my break-up with Ryder had spread because immediately came into the school, five different guys asked me out and I had to turn them down because I was still considering if I should give Ryder another chance. I walked straight to my locker and I was about to open it when Mark Ferguson walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tori"

"Hey Mark, what's up"

"Nothing much, can I ask you something?" I turned around to face him.

"Ok, ask away"

"Right, so I've got two tickets to Ke$ha's concert on Friday, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me"

"I'd really like that Mark but I can't, I'm sorry"

"Oh, it's ok , I'll see you later" With that he left with a disappointed look on his face.

I sighed and walked straight to class. During lunch, I heard Ryder call my name and when I turned around to face him, he was a mess. I mean, he didn't comb his hair, his clothes were rumpled, his shoelaces were sagging and it looked like he didn't get any sleep at all last night. I felt very sorry to see him in that state.

"Tori, please I'm sorry" I knew exactly what he was talking about and when I looked into his eyes and saw regret written all over it.

"Ryder, I forgive you but I don't know if I can give you another chance""If I do how do I know if you won't hurt me again" I quickly added as tears fell from my eyes.

He put his hand on my cheek and used his thumb to wipe out the tears that were on my face.

"I won't, I won't ever hurt you again, I promise" He said looking into my eyes. I nodded and wrapped my hands around his neck as I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll give you one last chance, I love you Ryder" I whispered to him. He nodded and captured my lips with his for a short but passionate kiss that I gladly returned.

"I wish we can stay like this forever but we've got to clean you up because you're a complete mess" I said as we pulled away from our embrace. He chuckled as I dragged him towards my car.

**Tori Vega: Back together with Ryder. Love u Babe**

**Mood: Ecstatic**

**Ryder D: Love u 2 Babe **

**Trina Vega: if u hurt my lil sis again, I'll hunt u down.**

** Jade West: I'm with Trina, hurt her again dude and u'll meet my sharpest pair of scissors.**

**Kitty Valentine: Yay, congrats Tori.**

**Ryder D: Don't worry guys, I'm never hurting Tori again.**

**Trina Vega: Whatever Ryder, but always remember that I'm watching you very closely.**

**Tori Vega: Guys stop interrogating my boyfriend**

**Kitty Valentine: One time my brother was interrogated by a mime.**

** Jade West: How does a mime interrogate someone?**

**Tori Vega: Yeah, aren't mimes supposed to be mute?**

**Kitty Valentine: The mime was my cousin Kyle.**

** Jade West: Cat, that makes no sense AT ALL. Oh yeah, Vega? Sikowitz said that your audition was shifted to Friday by 10.00am.**

**Trina Vega: Thanks I'm going to be perfect for the play.**

** Jade West: Not you Trina, the other Vega.**

**Tori Vega: Thanks Jade. See you guys tomorrow.**

After that, I logged off and went to bed with a smile on my face.

**I'm sorry I've not updated recently, I was short of ideas. Thanks for all the reviews so far and I know that I got Ryder and Tori back together but I promise Bori is on its way. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Love you all.**

**Kella**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY**

**Chapter 7**

**One year later**

Tori's P.O.V

It has been a year since I got back together with Ryder and everything had been perfect. I mean Beck became one of my best friends, things were going great between Ryder and I and I got signed to Hollywood records after the label saw me perform at the Platinum Music Awards. I was so excited because my one year anniversary with Ryder was in two days. I was looking forward to it because we hadn't seen each other for a week because I had to work on my album while he has been busy with his auditions. It was a Friday and I was so bored so I decided to text Beck to come over.

**To Beck**

**From Tori**

**Hey, pls can u come over?**

**To Tori**

**From Beck**

**Funny u should, ask, I'm right outside.**

I got up from the couch and went to open the door. I saw Beck leaning on the wall with a smile on his face.

"Hey" I said as I pulled him into a hug, when I hugged him I felt electricity run through my body.

"That was weird" I thought to myself as I let him in.

Beck's P.O.V

When Tori hugged me I felt electricity run through my body. Even after a year, when I thought that my crush on Tori would have gone, I was wrong because everything she did made me love her more. That's right, I Beck Oliver is madly in love with Tori Vega.

We spent time joking around and we were laughing really hard about a joke I said that we didn't notice when Trina entered the house and took some pictures of us together. I only noticed when she tripped and fell down and her camera fell by my feet. I looked at it and noticed the last picture on it. I smiled because my arm was around Tori, her head was on my shoulders and we had this goofy smile on our faces. It was as though we were dating. As quietly as she entered, Trina took the camera from my hand and went upstairs.

We decided to watch a movie and we were half way through the movie when my phone rang. I checked the ID and saw that it was Andre calling. He asked me to go to the slap and when I did, I saw a picture of me and Tori. It was the same picture that was on Trina's laptop.

"Tori, come and see this"

Tori's P.O.V

Beck called me over to his side and showed me a picture on the slap, it was a picture of both of us in a compromising position. Before I could speak, my phone rang and Ryder's face appeared on screen.

"Hello?"

**That's it folks. Later**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY**

Chapter 8

Tori's P.O.V

"Hello?" I answered my phone after three rings.

"Tori, what the hell is that picture on the slap about?" Ryder asked obviously pissed off.

"Let me explain"

"Ok then go on"

"Not on the phone let's meet at Karaoke Dokie"

"See you there in twenty minutes"

When he hung up, I turned around and saw Beck staring at me curiously.

"So?" He said after a while.

"I'm meeting him in fifteen minutes, speaking of which I have to get going, it's a ten minutes drive to Karaoke Dokie and I'm already having problems in my relationship with Ryder so I don't want to be late"

With that I walked upstairs to my room to grab my purse. When I got back to the living room, I noticed that Beck had already left. I sighed and walked to my car and drove to meet Ryder.

"Hey" I greeted Ryder as he walked up to me.

"Hey" He replied.

"We need to talk about this"

"Then explain"

"Beck and I were hanging out when Trina walked in and took the picture. I didn't know until I saw it on the slap that's it"

"Is that what really happened?"

"Yes, that's it"

"I believe you then because I know you'll never lie to me" He told me as he stood up and walked over to me. I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks for believing in me"

"I'll always believe in you, I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I grabbed his lips with mine. It was a short but passionate kiss. When we pulled away, I gave him a quick hug and went to my car very happy.

**I know that I haven't updated for a long time but I've been very busy in school and I honestly don't know when next I'll update. Thanks a lot for all your reviews and I hope you like this chapter like the others.**


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY

Chapter 8

Tori's P.O.V

It's been three weeks since the picture incident and things had been going really great until lately, I've been having second thoughts about Ryder and I. it began after Ryder avoided me for over two days and when I confronted him he hit me and accused me of cheating, I was so mad that I began hitting his chest, he pushed me to the floor and walked away. I decided that I was going to break up with him finally so after school, I drove straight to his house and knocked on the door. After about two minutes, his dad opened the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Daniels"

"Hello Tori, I've told you to stop calling me that Mr. Daniels is my father, just call me Tyler ok?"

"Ok Tyler, please is Ryder home?"

"He's up in his room, you know the way right?"

"Yes Tyler thanks" I said as I walked away

"Have fun but not too much fun ok" He said as I was climbing the stairs

"Ok Sir" I said while chuckling

I walked into Ryder's room without knocking because he asked me to never knock before entering his room. When I walked in, I saw Ryder making out with the school's slut Savannah Tedder. I quickly ran out of his house, got in my car and drove out quickly as he kept calling my name.

When I got home I saw my mom talking to a guy in a suit, she looked so pleased, I walked up to them and greeted my mom and the guy. I was about to go to my room when my mom called me.

"Yes mom?" I answered her as I got back to the living room

"This is Mr. Penn from Rocque Records"

"Hello " I greeted the man once more

"Hello Tori, I'm here on behalf of my boss Gustavo Rocque, he sent me here to ask you if you would like to sign up with Rocque Records?"

I was so surprised that the minute I processed everything, I was so happy that I ran and hugged my mom

"When does Mr. Rocque need me?" I asked after a while

"As soon as possible, he requested that you come to the palm springs with me by Friday"

I sat down and thought about it. The more I thought I realized that it was a rare opportunity but I did not want to live without Jade and Cat, so I asked him

"Mr. Penn, please can I go with my best friends because I cant go without them?"

"Sure, Gustavo is looking for a girl group to sign but can they sing as well"

"Yes they can"

"Very well, tell them, and I'll come to get you girls on Friday by 900am"

"9.00am, what about school" I asked

"Well you girls will no longer attend Hollywood Arts but you will all go to school at the palm woods"

"Alright thanks so much" I said as I escorted him to the door

"Here's my card If you have any questions" with that he left.

I quickly ran to my car called Cat and asked her to go to Jade's house before driving there myself


End file.
